The Maximum Betrayal and Revenge
by purplewing
Summary: When Max is kicked out of the flock she is taken by the school.While she is there they video tape her every time they test her and send it to the flock.Will the flock help the ex leader?Or is the new leader going to say no helping Max! Please review!
1. byebye love hello pain

**Hi this is my 2 fan fiction I hope all of you guys like it. I have wanted to write it for a really long time so here it goes. Hope you like it my peeps and please review. No one reviewed my last story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Max POV:

I am all alone.

My flock left me all for different reasons but all the reasons hurt my heart the same. It happened when I was 17. I am now 20 years old. I think? This is how they left me for dead.

_Flashback:_

_We were all sitting around the came fire with a new member of the flock. Her name was Violet like the color of her hair. We found here in New York when we first started running. The flock was acting different with her around but I thought it was becase they were not very social. Bt boy was a wrong with that one._

_I had a huge surprise for them I got a house! I knew that they wanted to be normal so I thought I would get them a house and help them fill in the missing ediction by going to school. While I would go off and save the world with Fang by my side and I would then know that the flock is safe. But that is not what happened. _

_Fang then came up to me with a grim expression and said "Max we need to talk as a flock" I then said "Ok" The just all stood there awkwardly standing in front of me with Violet. Violet then gave them a look that said it was ok. To just talk._

_My little baby was the first one to break my heart. "We want you to leave. I do not think you are a good leader any more and I want Violent to lead us" She then went over to Violet and took her hand with a sweet smile. Part of my heart broke so I could not speak with that much pain in my chest. Then my little trooper Gazzy broke some of my heart "I don't want you to be with us any more. You treat me like I am you kid. When you are not my mother." Gazzy said this in such a mean voice it ripped a piece of my heart out. Then Nudge my motor mouth said in the shortest sentence I have every heard her utter." I want a normal life. And you are just not normal." She said it so simple. _

_Then my blind pyro said "You have a voice in your head. You are crazy how do we know that is not the school talking to you and telling what to do. That is proble how the follow use anyway. So get lost." He said with such anger it made me stumble back on to my but I fell. No one came to help me up from my positon on the ground._

_Then the love of my life, my rock, my best friend, my everything said in a tone he only used on white coats "I don't love you anymore. I love Violet more. She is everything that you are and more. Stronger, faster, smarter and unlike you she is not clumsy. You just fell on the ground when you were standing up." He then gave me a cold look that I would never forget. No mater how much I want to. And just like always could I read his eyes. They said the exact same thing except they hurt much more then any words could. Then to make sure I really got it he said "She is just better then you could every be."_

_My heart completely broke right then and there. Evan if the no longer wanted me or need me I would still be strong. So I got up and said "Fine I hope that all of your dreams come true." I said in a sarcastic way "Just don't forget who kept your sorry asses out of the school. But at least I now know never to trust anyone that has spent time in the school. Cause they are going to go back on the promises and that is not a promise it is a fact."_

_I then use my warp speed and got away from there as fast as I could. I then went in to a cave and cried my heart out. But then I heard wing beats and thought it was my flock coming back for me but it was just Total. He did not say anything just sat down next to and let me cry._

_End Flash back_

We were free for about a month. But then the school got to us. This is were we have been for the past 3 years. In the hell whole called the school.

It was nothing like before. I am there top prisoner now. Everything revolves around me. When ever I am taken out of my cell the need 50 guards. Every time I am taken out to do a test I kill at least 30 of the 50 before I am restrained. I am the only one at this school lad. I am the top priority. The like to video tape the experiments that they do. I think the do it so they can watch me suffer over and over again.

I don't know why I don't want to know. I just want t live. Well most of the time I wan to live. I have gotten much stronger and fast and just better here. The like to play mind games on me. See how long it will take before I go crazy. Luckily I have not gone crazy yet because of Total. He is so much wiser and caring then when he was with the little devil called Angel.

But they also like to do physical test on me. See how long me strength and speed will last me. But the never kill me. No matter how much I want it to just end they don't. I think they are letting me live to torcher me for being alive and destroying so many of there plans.

But it is ok that I live. That way I can get revenge on the ones that hurt me so much. My Ex no-good flock. When I get out of here they are going to feel something that no one should have to feel. They are going to feel the revenge of the amazing, the infamous, indestructible Maximum Ride.

**So how was it? I am going to add more but I need some reviews. There will be some chapters in Fangs point of view. Latter on you guys will see why I am rating it T. But I need reviews before I add on another chapter. So come on and review my peeps. Please!!!Peace out yall.**


	2. Death is a lie

Here is my second chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Please review. It makes me really happy. Here we go fang pov. Also a lot of people liked my story and I have nothing better to do so I am going to add more.

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride only Violet.

Fang pov:

I am an awful person. I am lying to my friends Mom. Making her feed us and keep us safe. All because of a lie. All because I killed my friend/ ex lover.

Three years ago we kicked Max out and made Violet are leader. Three years ago my heart was dead but then I met Violet and it came back to life. I bet you are all wondering I thought you loved Max. Sure I thought I loved her but I did not know what love was then. It was just my stupid teen hormones that were talking when I told Max I loved her. I love Violet now. More then I could ever love Max. Violet is perfect in every way. But that is not what I feel bad about. That is not what made me an awful avian-Human. **(This that how you spell it?)**

It's that we are lying to Dr. Martinez. Are ex leader, Max's mom. We told her that Max is dead. That she died in a fight to save us all. And her last wishes were for her Mother to take care of us and to make Violet leader. Dr. M (Dr. Martinez) cried for Max for a very long time. She went to therapy and everything because she was so upset same with Ella. But Iggy helped her and after that they got together.

Dr. M then had a funeral for Max which made it even worse. It was like showing us just how easily we could lie and get away with it. Like Max said we break promise and hurt people really easy just like the school. I can remember the funeral so well. It was like a stab in the heart.

_Flash Back_

_It was a sunny day and today was the day we bury Max. Evan though she is not dead. Violet and I were just getting out of bed and getting dressed. We just did exactly what you think we did last night. Something that I never did with Max. But I am ok with that cause I love Violet more then Max. I have to repeat this to my self every time we do it. God I got to stop thinking about her. _

_We then finished getting dressed. I wore black dress pants and a black button down shirt. Will Violet wears a simple black dress that hugs her figure well. With some high heels the heels only bring her up to my shoulder. She is very short for an avian-Human. We then head down stairs_

_. Dr. M eyes were puff but luckily she was no longer sobbing. Ella just looked really tired and sad. We then got in to the black SUV that would fit us all. When we got to the funeral there were a lot of people there already. And by a lot I mean everyone we ever meet and some more people. There was a lot of crying or looked like they had been crying. I saw the people that we meet in school in Virginia. Like Lisa with her pretty red hair and Sam that loser. With his stupid blond hair and hazel eyes. __**( He did have blond hair and hazel eyes right?)**__Why am I thinking that? I do not love Max I love Violet he can have Max. But I still hated him no matter how many times I tell my self that. Maybe cause she was my friend or something?_

_We all said a little speech about Max and her life, but I was not listening. I was looking at all the people around us. I saw a lot of important people. Like The President, a General, the Queen of England, and some other political people that we talked to when we were trying to save the world. Along with a celebrate or two. There were also a lot of people I did not know. They must have read my blog and ended up coming just to see the bird kids._

_Then it was over. Everyone believed the lie of the century. That there savory was dead. After the funeral was the hardest cause I had to make my self look like I was sad. Luckily we were such good actors we got to leave early so we did not have to really talk. The bad part was that Jeb took us home to Dr. M place because she and Ella were going to say and except sorry's and other crap._

_When we got there he sat us down on the couch just like when we were little and said words I would never forget. "Congratulations guys. You killed the infamous the amazing the indestructible Maximum Ride to the world. Bye the way, watch your backs because Max never forgets and rarely forgives. Because you killed her you made her job of getting revenge on you on step easer. She can now go out into public easily because everyone will have forgotten her. She is the perfect assassin and you guys are number one on her hit list. Just to warn you. Good bye. We won't speak again till Max is alive again." Then just to agitate him I said "Just so you know Jeb" I sneered "She's dead, six feet under. Pushing up daisies. Just like your own son that you killed. What's his name again? Oh yeah Ari. Max's grave is right next to his. She is dead so we are never going to talk again luckily. Get out of my sight we hate you so much already if you stay any longer are hatred for you might raise to were we kill you. "I said in a tone of voice that I used on Max when I told her to leave. Jeb just looked at me with a sad expression and said "You hate me lease then you hated max. Because you killed her with a broken heart. When if you killed me my death would be much quicker then hers" He then walked out the door. Leaving us feeling like we really did commit murder and killed are ex flock member Max. We then kept watch for about a year after just in case she did come to kill us._

End Flash Back

He then walked out the door and he walked out of are lives up in till now.

**So what did you think? Did you see how I sprinkled on some fax? I am going to add more but I need a break right now. Also thank you to all the people who reviewed my story or added me to there Fav. and other stuff. So I will update soon pinky promise. Love ya bye "For Now" (That was said in a freaky tone. HAHAHAHAH(That was then in a little girls laugh.) God I am so wired. Well bye for now normal voice. **


	3. AN: You could help me

**Ok sorry I hate it when every some one puts it in there story but I needed to. Ok you see I want to add some other characters to the story and I want my readers to help me with them. So here are the characters that I need and want you to fill out. The quicker I get then the faster my stories will me updated. So peace out for now my peeps.**

**1. Head Scientist that is hurting Max the most( Like the director):**

**2. Good Scientist ( Helps Max):**

**3.A mean eraser ( He is the one who always survives when ever the 30 are killed and the one who puts Max though the most pain.):**

**4. Another talking animal besides total:**

**5. Another experiment:**

**P.S I am thinking that some one should have kids if you get what I am saying. If you don't let me explain. That mystery character(#5) is going to be the kid of some one. Who will it be how did this happen. Well I don't know. That is why you guys are giving me the characters. Will update soon.**


	4. Thin line between love and hate

**Hi Guys a lot of people wanted me to update soon and stuff so here is the next chapter. I do have one problem though guys! I need you to tell me some other characters I need in the story. Go to the AN thing that is were the you could help me put a new character in to story. This is like maybe the last chapter I can do with out you guys giving me characters. If you don't then I will just make them up.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I was not the smarty pants to come up with Maximum Ride James Patterson came up with it and wrote the books.**

Max POV:

"Max are you ok? Are you alive?" Total asked in a worried voice. "No Total I am just talking and breathing all because I am dead. No of cores I am alive. They can't do anything to hurt me."Total just looked at me gave me a look like I was crazy." Sure Max. Sure. Any thing to keep you going."

"Did the bring us any food in this hell whole?" I ask Total as my stomach growled loudly. "Yes they just did will you were past out. I guess they are trying to save some of there erasers from being exterminated before it is there time." Total laughed at his sick joke I did to on the outside but on the inside well… I was sobbing from releasing that I took all of those lives even if they are evil lives. I still took five year olds live every day.

The food was disgusting. But it was food. At least they are feeding me again. They staved me for a will to see how long I could go with out food before my body starts to eat it's self**. (That is what happens when you stare your self! Yuck! How do anorexic people do that?) **I went with no food for four months. The meal of the day consisted of a lobster, flaming young, a caser salad, and a juice doodle bacon cheese burger. Yeah I wish. It was a slice of hard bread an apple and a little bottle of water. That the water looked like came out of the toilet.

I remembered when I used to be on the run with the flock and we use to dumpster dive for food. And when Nudge went vegetarian because she saw the hacks kill the squirrel. Or when Fang and I eat desert rat together with no A1 steak sauce. No stop thinking about them Max. All they every did for you is hold you back and then the ripped out your heart and ripped it to shreds. I need to hate then. Not care about them

(Just so you know when a word is underlined the voice is talking)

God how come I hate the flock so much but love them so much. "Because Maximum hate and love have a very fine line. You hated Jed because he left you, but have you stopped loving him completely?" The voice said to me.

I thought back to the voice. "Yes I have stopped loving him. I stop loving him and I also stopped loving the flock. You should know that Voice. You are in side my head." The Voice responded by saying. "Maximum remember when you ran away from Fang every time he got close to you?" This made me remember every time he kissed me than I would run away. Then one day I stop running and kissed him back.

Just thinking about that stuff again was a stab in the heart. It brought back new tears. But I never cried in here. I have not yelled out in pain or cried once in this place. And when I do cry again it will be my last tear. But this place is not even worthy of that.

"See Maximum there memory gives you emotions that are not only hate. You will always love them. No matter how hard you try or much you wish. You will always love the flock Maximum. You would die for them. That is seen here. You love them." The voice just had to say in my head.

I did not argue though. Because my cells door was being opened. Aren't I lucky!? My dog cage was up graded to a cell. Well it was probably because I could break out so easily from them? Huh who knows? Maybe cause they love me and want to treat me as a person. Yeah right.

But the door did open. And the newest version of the eraser should up. The one that always got away from my death grip. Drake. And he was smiling his sadistic smile that would make his mother cry knowing just how evil he is. But his mother doses not cry she smiles at this. Because she helped to create him. She is the newer head director. One that never underestimates me.

And this evil woman's name you may ask? Well her name is…

**Hi everyone. Well here is another chapter. I am sorry it took me a couple of days to get up. But I had to go to my dad's Uncles 95 b-day. And I had to read as much of Diary of a young girl Anne Frank for school and I had to read more then my friend cause we are in a bet and stuff. I also had to go to swim practice for a longer time then normal cause trails are coming up and I am swimming against high scholars. Yikes. And I will update more often. ASLO HAVE YOUR FRIENDS TELL ME WHAT CHARICTERS TO PUT IN TO MY STORY. DO YOU SEE HOW I LEFT YOU HANGEN ABOUT WHO THE DIRECTOR IS. Please review.**

**P.S Sorry that this is not very long!**


	5. Angel still loves

Hi guys so here is the 4 chapter. People are yelling at me for having Max be kicked out. But that is all good because I have a secret up my sleeve. I am probly going to update a lot today cause school was let out at 12 today cause it is snowing a lot in CT. So here we go.

Oh by the way I do not own Maximum Ride!

Angels Pov:

I remember the day we kicked out Max. It hurts so much some times. So I try to forget her. That girl who was a girl who is no probly a woman. She was my leader, was my friend, was like a mother, and was alive. She was a lot of things but she is dead now. She means nothing to me. I like to tell my self. But it never works.

No I do not know if she is really dead but the way Jeb talked to use was like she was dead. Like we killed her, and when we told everyone that she died. So Maximum Ride is no more. Maximum Ride **was **Maximum Ride.

I hope that we did not hurt her to much. I hope that she found some other people who deserve her. I never told any one but I do miss Max. She was like my bones she kept me in place. She kept me strong. But with her gone… its like I am just a pile of flesh, blood and feathers.

I needed Max. I still do need Max. But she never needed us. She proble saved the world by now because we are no longer with her. No more kids to look after. No one holding her back so she can go as long and hard as she wishes.

That is also something that I lie to my self about. That she dose not needed us. That we did a good thing that is benefiting us all. But I really know that she dose need use. We were her support team. Well Fang was at least. He was the one that Max went to when she cried. He was the one that stop Max from killing her self when she tried to get the chip out of her arm. He was the one that helped Max and…loved her the most.

Well he use to love her. He loved her so much that all he wanted was for her to be happy. If that meant giving his life he would have with no second thought and no remorse. But then Violet came. She is better in a lot of ways then Max. But then again she just can not compare to Max.

Sure Fang loves her more. But he would not give his life for her in an instant. He has to be happy around her. Not just her being happy is enough to make him happy. But Violet tricked us. She showed us what we are missing when we were with Max. So we sided with her. Because are temptation was too big.

I guess we did not see how much of a good thing we had. But then we trashed it and now we see are mistake. But know one says a thing. Because we all want Max back. Evan Fang though he would not admit it. We know that we can never have her back. Because like a free sprite once you let it go it an't ever coming back.

So we hold on to Violet because she is the closet thing we have to Max. We hope that she would fill the hurt we have in are chest. But she can never fill it. She will never be Max! But I am stuck with her. Because she is are punishments for kicking Max out.

I have done searches to find Max. On the computer late at night when everyone is asleep. Well every one but Fang and Violet. But that's should really be Max and Fang. But let's not talk about that. I would searches on the wed for leads on her. But I never found her.

It was like she never existed. No pun intended. We know that she dose not exist to the government or to any one else. This is because we killed her metaphorically and gave her a funeral.

So we deal and have forgotten about Max. Sure we go to her grave every year, but that is just a show. Max is not there and will never be there. No one can kill the great Maximum Ride.

That is what we all thought. Well till Jeb came and told us other wise. But he then gave use hope again when he came into are lives after 4 long years. Jeb came back to use. And what he brought with him was no present or a new animal to replace Total after he went after Max. No he brought to us hope. Hope that Max was out there and she needed us. No more us only needing her but her needing us!

So what do you think? I don't thing I did very good on this chapter but it was good. Do you guys like how I am leaving you hanging at each chapter? Also do you think that was to matcher for a 9 year old to be thinking? I mean she is a mind reader and they do say she is matcher. So review and give me ideas. Also I need a director for my story. So come on guys and review.

P.S I just watched inmates doing a tribute to Michel Jackson on YouTube. It was so funny and cool. You guys should watch it.

P.S.S R.I.P the King of Pop


	6. She lives

**Hi everyone here is my next chapter. Just so you all know I am going to have max come in to the story with the flock soon. I just need to lay out all of it before hand. It is going to get really interesting really soon. Probly the next chapter and a little bit in this one.**

Fang Pov:

( Just so you all know Jeb just walked in to there lives again)

We were all sitting around the table eating dinner quietly. We had nothing new or exiting to talk about so we all were just thinking to are selves. But that did not keep Nudge from babbling about some random thing that happened to her. She was not talking as much as she use to when Max was here which is a good thing, but also very sad in its own way.

We were having pizza. We each had up to 5 pizzas. **(Yummy Pizza my favorite I eat it every day at lunch. God I am so unhealthy. But I am still skinny amazing) **While angel only had 2. Nudge and Gazzy and Violet had 3 and 1/2. While Iggy and I each had 5. We were just sitting around when the door bell rang.

We all looked up not expecting anyone. Violet asked Nudge " Nudge are you having a data tonight?" Nudge answered "No I am not. My data had to cancel because he got sick with the flu and he did not want to give it to me. Isn't thoughtful of him to not want to get me sick so that I stay health. I would not get sick though cause we have a better amino system **(Is that how you spell it?)** then most humans. I am glad that we have a better amino system that way we do not get sick and I look gross. I mean if I got sick I would look really pale and gross and then boys would not think I am cute. If boys did not think I was cute I would die. I hope I die peacefully in my sleep not like Max mphhh"

Gazzy luckily then put a hand on her mouth. But the damage was done. No one said a word. So I got up and opened the door. And standing there was Jeb. The traitor himself. But he was no more a traitor then we were. So I really should not be thinking bad things about him.

"Hello Fang long time no see. I see you have grown up a lot." Jed said. I just nodded my head to him in a hello. I still am Mr. Tall dark handsome and silent. "May I come in" Jed asked. I remember the last time we spoke and what he said so I nodded my head in a yes. Really scared that he was going to tell me that my Max. I mean Max was dead.

Jed and I then walked into the kitchen were the rest of the flock and Ella and Dr. M where. Everyone stared in shock at Jed. I think they were also remembering the last thing that Jed said to them and they got a sort of sad look to their eyes. Jeb then said "No I am not here because she is dead. I am here because she is alive." We all looked at him in confusion and relief.

"Why are you here then Jed?" Violet asked in a no nonsense tone. It was not as scary as Max's was but that is cause she is so much shorter then her. I do not think anyone's death stare is as scary as hers. Well maybe mine was but I don't know. I would never ask anyone that cause I need to stay silent and I only really talked to Max if I did have a question.

"Well Violet" Jed sneered "I am here because of these videos that were sent to my house. They are very important and I think that you should watch them." We gave him a skeptical look.

"Like a bunch of crappy homemade videos?" Iggy asked. Jed just looked at him and said in a serious tone "Yes they are like homemade videos of your first 10 years of life. But this is the past 3 years of Max's time in the school. So yes I guess you could say they are like home videos." We were all surprised Max was alive, and that Max has been in the school for the past three years. The Ella spoke all my unanswered thoughts

"What Max is supposed to be dead? We had a funeral and everything for her. The flock saw her die! Why would the lie to us about my sister Max's death. Iggy why is Jed saying that Max is alive? You did not lie to me did you?" Ella asked in a strangled tone. Like she did not have the breath to ask these questions.

Iggy could not look Ella in the eyes or close to her face. That was all that Ella need as an answer. Her love had lied to her about her big sisters death and had been feeding her lies for a long time. You could see the trust that Ella and Dr. M had for us drain out of their eyes. But what replaced that was hope rage and sadness. Also what hurt me the most was the look of disappointment in Dr. M's eyes. It was like looking in to Max's eyes and watching her give us a disappointed look.

No one said anything again for a will. That was till Dr. M final spoke and said "Well if my daughter is alive I want proof. So show me the tapes. I do not trust the flock any more so I want hard evidence. Put in the tapes Jeb, and show me the horror my daughter has gone though for the last three years of her life. "

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I can totally explain though. See like you guys know I am on swim team so I have been going to practous everyday for 1 and 30 min for that and then on Saturday I had a swim meet and that takes up my whole day. Then on Sunday I had Odyssey of the Mind which took up a lot of my day. Then I had to do HW and then eat dinner. The right after that I got to go to the movies and see Avatar. Which is really good in 3d but it is like 3 hours so I could not up date. I also got a lot of projects assigned in all of my classes. And had to study for Spanish class which I have like an 86 in which is super bad for me. I mean I get all A's in my other class's but that one class not to brag or anything. And then in Math I had an assessment. So as you can see I have been really busy. I am really sorry about not updating so soon so please accept it. I am also sorry that this is only one chapter. But I will work on the next time I update multiple chapter. So I love all of you who have subscribed or added me to your favorites. But not in a creepy way in a friend way like bffsmts. (That is a joke with my friends it means nothing. We were joking about dictionary for texting and making up our own things.) I am not a creeper. Just super friendly and I like to talk peace out home dogs.**


	7. AN: Just read this I hate them to

Hi everyone I just have one thing to say. I know this I an author's note but it is important. I know that I do not read them but just read this ok. Well it seems like people are upset about my grammar and or spelling. Well I am really sorry. It is so bad because I have dyslexia. I just want to say sorry. And I know that I have spell check but it does not help me. So I am sorry and I do not want my mom to read it over cause that is just embarrassing. So I am really sorry that it has those mistakes. But I do not want you're sympathy. I just wanted to inform you for future reference.

So I love you and a fist (Sorry another weird joke)

Purple Wing

P.S I will work on updating!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. 98 plus 2 equal 100 percent evil

Hi guys I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. You are really mad at I know! But I can explain. Ok no I can't I was just slacking. I am sick today so my work may be really bad. So please forgive me! Ok here is the chapter I have been dying to write for a while so here I goooooooo. ( The o are supposed to get smaller like and echo)

Disclaimer: This is so stupid but I do not own Maximum Ride only the characters that I created.

Fang Pov:

Jeb, Ella and Dr. M walked into the family room to watch the movies. While the flock and I just sat there stunned. Are Max was alive. She was going though hell as we spoke. No one looked at each other as we stood up to go watch the movies. Violet then said "Remember why you kicked her out. All those faults that she had. How she was 98% human and 98% weak."

As she said this I remember the reason why we kicked her out. I kicked her out because I could not love some one that is 98% weak. But then I thought about the other 2%. 2% Stronger then anyone here. 2% better then anyone in the world. Well expect for maybe Violet. Right?

I don't even remember walking to the couch and sitting down next to Violet. And putting my arm around her. She leaned in to me then and put her head on my shoulder. Ella looked at us with disgust clear on her face. Violet just gave her a mean look but Ella looked right back. She gave her a look that Max would have given. Sure it was not a strong as Max's. But still you could clearly see they were sisters when they both gave that look.

The rest of the flock saw it too. I new it hurt them. The look of pure disgust on her face. That was so similar to the old leader Max's look. Then I looked at Violet and realized something. She was 98% human too. So were all of us. Except the difference between Violet and us is that are 2% was good. But then again how good could we have been when we kicked out Max?

Angel looked at me and I knew she read my mind. I also knew that she had known that for a much longer time then I had. So we don't have Max anymore. We have a weak replacement for her. No one is like her. Not even her clone.

And we realized this too late. We realized this 4 years too late. We were now about to pay for are sins. By watching the one that means the world to use go though pain. And all of that pain we could have stopped. But we did not. We were about to see how that 98% human and 2% avian had affected her. We were 100% evil. Not like Max who was not 98% weak not only 2% strong. But 100% strong and a 100% good. She is a 100% of are world and we had destroyed that because we are 100% evil compared to her.

All of the flock is no longer innocent. Are hands are no longer clean. Not even sweet Angels. We are as good and innocent has hells angels. All because we got ridded of the great and wonderful Maximum Ride. And we are about to see just what we are able to do. We were about to see just how evil we were by kicking Max out.

So how was it? This was like when Fang really let it hit him. When he put down his wall. Why he does not talk so much. It cause he feels he is evil and stuff. Don't worry I will not kill Fang. I am going to kill and evil little person whose name I can not say. coughVioletcough.


	9. Lived though my nightmare Check

**Hi guy I am so sorry that my last chapter was so short and that I have not updated in a while. Please do not kill me. I have a snow day today so I am going to do a lot of school work so I am only going to do this chapter. So sorry again. So here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max Pov:

Recap time: Max is talking about life in the school and how the head scientist is. Also Drake is the evil eraser thing whose mom is the head scientist.

Her name is Michelle and she is the most cold hearted person you will every met. She has straw colored hair that is super thin and looks like it is made of hay. (Nothing against blond people.) She has a pale completion from working inside this hellhole all the time. And she is short but skinny. If she got some sun she would look pretty. But being in here with little old me has stressed her so much she has wrinkles. If she did not have me and got some sun I could say on a guy's hotness level she would be a high 8.

But cause she dose have me and is in here all the time she is only a low 5. But that did not stop her from being cruel to people.

She is so cruel to people she turned her own son into an experiment. Her son Drake is like an eraser/Omega type of experiment. You can see were he went wrong though. His teeth are all sharp fangs so he has to keep his mouth in a weird position to keep from hurting him self. But besides his disgusting mouth he is normal. Well as normal as an evil experiment can get.

But they would not leave me to my thoughts. They just had to speak. "Tell me Max. How did you get those tapes? How did you get all of those records to just vanish?" Michelle asked me. I looked her in her squinty eyes and said "I have no clue what you are taking about. Are you sure your kid did not think they were porn tapes and watched them. Got mad cause they weren't and destroyed them." I told her in a sarcastic tone.

Drake got mad and lunged for me. I calmly step to the side out of his reach and hit his pressure point in his neck. He was out cold. "Down boy," I sneered at his unconscious body.

Michelle looked at me and said "You see Max I have a lot of power. I can hurt you with test more then you can dream up in your worst nightmare. You tell me were the tapes are and those nightmares won't come true."

I just looked at her and gave her a cold laugh. "To bad you can't recreate my nightmare. Cause I already lived though it. I have the pain to show for it. I can handle anything you though at me. But can you handle what I though at you?"

She just gave me a calm look and said to an eraser out side the door "Clean up this trash I call a son. And bring him to my room." The eraser came in nervously, never turning its back to me and dragged Drake out.

Michelle then turned to me and said "So if you lived though you're worst nightmare then I guess you know that the flock is dead." As they closed the foot inch steel door I did not make move to stop them. I only stared dried eyed at the door.

Total then came up to me and said "Don't worry they can't be dead. They were taught and trained by the great Maximum Ride. The school is just saying that to make you weaker." Total said to me as he gave me a reassuring look.

"Well Total look at were we are. We are in the school half alive half dead. The flock was never as strong as me. I am pretty sure they are dead cause they do not have me anymore."

I then went to my cot and tried to get some sleep.

The voice just would not let that happen. "Max the flock is not dead. You would have felt it if they were dead. You can still feel them can't you?" The voice said to me. Well voice they are as good as dead to me. They don't care about me or love me anymore. "I am sorry Max but I have to do this. You need to see this."

Then my head felt like it exploding. I had not had this kind of pain since I was 14 and the voice had just decided to join me on my crazy plan to save the world. Back when Fang would have helped me though the pain. But I don't have Fang anymore and I could get though the pain all by my self.

I then stared to see the flock, but older. I saw so many images. Some they were happy others they were mad or even sad. I also saw my mother and my sister Ella. Then I saw the data in one image were the flock with Violet and my mom and sister were eating dinner. The calendar data read February 22. That was just yesterday's data. ( I know that is not the real data) The voice was showing me that the flock was still alive. The last thought I remember having before darkness took over was the flock is alive and happy all because they kicked me out. Well I was going to bust out of here and show them why never to get on Maximum Rides bad side.

**What did you guys think? In the next chapter I am going to have the flock watch the tapes. You guys can give me some ideas on what should happen to Max. So far I have an idea but I need more. So help me out.**


	10. Violet's violent thoughts

**I am so sorry! See I have CMT's and my dog died so I was upset. But I just had championships for swim so I will have 2 more hours a day and Saturdays to work on this story. Now I just need to wait for OM to end and I am going to update more. Don't worry I am working on other chapters and my other stories. I will update soon. Love yah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Violet Pov:

Dam it! What traitor that is working at the school would send those tapes to this no good traitor Jeb. I can't control all of them to say that they don't want to watch the tapes. They need to not want to watch the tapes a little for my power to work. But I know that they are going to want to see what happened to Max when they kicked her out. Or should I say when I kicked her out.

This is going to be boring so I might as well relax. Thank god for Fang. He is so amazing in everyway. To bad he has never really smiled at me. I saw him smile at Max with so much love once. That was what helped me kick her out. I was so jealous. She had everything. And the school told me I could have all of it if I just got ridded of her. But they said I could not kill her. That sucked.

Oh well I still got to have the flock and get Fang all to my self. With his sexy body and … I should stop now. Angel is likely reading my mind and I don't want my baby girl to know that stuff.

(_Angel is in her head when writing is like this)_

"_I am not your baby girl. And I already got the talk. When you read peoples minds you know what they do so there is no need for the talk. But if Max was here she would never think those kinds of things about Fang. She loved him for who he is not how he looks or what he can do. I hope you go to the hellhole well Max is." _Angel said in my head. Her words hurt but not much. I replayed to her in my head " Don't forget you had to want to get rid of Maxi a little bit for my power to work. Just pay attention to the movie sweet heart. And watch what you guys help to do to Max."

Jeb then said" Alright so here we go guys." And then the movie started.

Angel:

When Jeb walked in to the room I was surprised. I was not expecting to see Jeb ever again. But when he walked in to the room I was deeply upset. I know then that Max was dead. In everyone's mind they were thinking the same thing. Max must be dead. Except for Violet who was thinking thank god Max is dead.

But when Jeb said she was alive and he got tapes everyone brightened expect for Violet who just got depressed because Max was still alive. She never showed that though. She is such a good actor and her power helps her.

I don't know why I never told anyone about her power. I think it was because I realized too late. And I knew that no one would believe me.

We then went and sat down in the living room feeling ashamed that Dr. M and Ella no longer trusted us. We then started to watch the tapes that would change are lives and how we saw Max forever.

**I am so sorry that this is so short but I have to go. See my friend is play with his band at the teen center in town and I said I would support him. I also have to go to free swim with the rest of my team. I while upload more then one chapter next time promise! Peace, love, and happiness bye for now.**


	11. Just have to stretch a little

**Sorry about not updating. I will work on doing it sooner. Just so you know the next couple chapters are going to be about the movies and stuff. Also read this and think of colors and disruptions. If you know who I am talking about at the end good for you, if you don't then re read it! I think you can guess what I am going to do to her later in the story. It evolves a mad Max and a bad someone. I wonder who?**

**I don't own Maximum Ride!**

Fang

We then started to watch the tapes. The screen went black then it got  
all those colors then it started. Is showed an Asian decent woman with  
glasses and a small religious looking nose ring. Which was strange for white coats to  
have. They usually did not do those kind of religious looking things visible on there body.  
She then started to talk  
" My name is dr. Underland and I will be experimenting on experiment number 0015 also  
known as Maximum Ride. I will be the main scientist on her experiments.  
Today's number experiment is number 167. We will be seeing how flexible  
she is." she then said to the person behind the camera "Please zoom in  
on the experiment I will narrate as it goes on." the man behind the  
camera then zoomed in on Max.

She looked tired like she just spent the whole night on watch like she would do if she thought we needed more sleep. But she was still beautiful. She was dirty and tired but still beautiful. Her cloths were shredded so you could see rock hard muscles very clearly. You cold also see that her stomach had and amazing six pack. But not a disgusting six pack. A sexy six pack.

Dr. Underland then started to talk again "The experiment we will be doing today is to see how much the experiment can stretch. We will be pulling her arms and legs apart using the chains that are attached to her." While I was looking at Max I did not see the chains that were on her arms and legs. I think I did not see them because I was busy looking at her amazing body. The scientist then said "The chains are made of the strongest metal in the world. It will be impossible to break. Unless the experiment suddenly pulls out a welding torch as hot as the sun she while be stuck there." The sick doctor then laughed at her own horrible joke.

"Let the experiment being." And when the experiment began it was very painful to watch. Slowly they pulled Max's arms and legs apart from her body. In the background I could hear the evil scientist talking to each other about how the experiment was going but I was only looking at Max.

By now she was off the ground and she was being pulled. You knew just by looking at her that she would soon be ripped apart at the spin if they kept pulling. I wanted to yell at the scientist to stop your hurting her. But I was paralyzed as I watched them hurt Max.

As I watched it I thought that was how I was going to see Max die. But just like her style Max did something amazing. She pulled her right arm in fast. So fast and strong that the chain broke. She then did that for her left hand. Then for her feet she raped her legs around it and pulled the chains snapped. Like it was just a thin little rubber band that got pulled to hard. Not a chain made out of the strongest metal in the world.

Max then said to the scientist "I think you forgot to add in a little factor. I am the strongest and fast thing on earth. Braking that chain was a snap" She then laughed at her own stupid joke and smiled a sarcastic smile and winked.

She then fainted. She fainted because in her neck there was a dart to knock her out. But you could even see from this distance that it was not the normal dart they use to knock out on of use. But one that they used on a crazy eraser or one of the more dangers experiments.

Then in a very small and scared voice Dr. Underland said "The experiment 0015 has broken a chain that has never been broken. The experiment also known as Max while **never** be tested for flexibility again. Turn off the video now."

As they turned to turn off the camera we saw a flash of violet color. I though it was strange because the scientist there never wear color. But you never know people change. But as I saw that flash of purple I felt Violet stiffen next to me. I gave her a hug thinking she was disturbed by that video. But later on in life I would find out just how wrong I was when I thought that.

Iggy:

After we watched that one video it sounded horrible. Being stretched till you can't move anymore. It gave me shivers. It almost upset me as much as not being with Ella made me upset. I could hear her soft sniffles as she tried but failed to stop the tears.

It killed me to know that I caused that pain for her. I wonder if Fang felt this when we kicked Max out and gave her to the hell whole called the school? But then I remembered he has Violet. Why would he care if Max was hurt?

Then Jeb said another very disturbing thing. Jeb said "That was not the worst one. Max has been though very hard times in the school. That was really the easiest experiment she had to go though. To you it may seem painful but to Max that is like just getting a paper cut."

I heard Nudge gasp at this and say "Do we have to watch anymore? I don't think I could stand it if we did. The emotions in the room are just too high for me to deal with right now." She then ran out of the room crying. If Max was here she would have run after her. But she is not and Violet took her place and did not leave Fangs side. Just like she does every time someone is hurt or upset, she just sits there.

I then looked in Jeb's direction and said "We while watch more in a little bit. I think we all need sometime to absorb all of this information." I then left the room and walked out side. I then went flying to a big tree that is a mile way and cried. I cried for Max. I cried for Ella. I cried for everything in the world that was wrong. I just sat there and cried till I knew I could not cry anymore.

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I have been really busy and stuff. I while try to update soon Ok. Love you and please review I love it when you guys do. It makes me want to write more. My computer also would not let me upload so sorry about that. **


	12. Pain from a secret love NEW CHAPTER

**I ****am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I just kind of stop writing even though I had all of theses ideas. If you guys review that while make me right more. Also this chapter is for Lydia****! I owe a birthday present because I did not update for her birthday. Sorry again for not updating a lot. Please forgive me and keep reading and reviewing.( P.S this is the new chapter. I guess I put the wrong one on sorry.)**

Nudge:

All of those emotions that the flock was giving off were too much. Also seeing Max like that was hard. Even though it was not even the worst experiment ever it still was a lot to watch. I mean that was why I would to talk all the time about what ever pop into my head. Sure I still talk a lot but not as much. I used to talk so that Max would see me. So that she would love me more then the others.

But then I saw how she loved Fang more and how she never wanted to be normal. How she always wanted to be on the run. Not settle down and fall in love. No she fell in love with running and abnormality and Fang. That was why I kick her out. Sure I told her it was because I want to be normal. But really it was I wanted her to love me. Love me more then the thrill of running, more then being different, and much more then Fang.

I wanted her to love me as much as she loved Fang. I wanted her to love me even more. But that was impossible. That was why I kicked her out. I did not want to see the person I love be with another. I wanted her to be gone even though I loved her. I hated and I loved her so much. Kind of like Ari, I wanted her dead. I wanted her gone. But I also wanted her to love me and care for me.

But then I saw what I did to her by kicking her out and it hurt a lot. Maybe if Max was a gay like me then I would not have kicked her out. I just wanted her to love me but she was in love with a boy. A boy that was like her brother. I wanted her to fell the pain she put me though. But when I saw the pain she was in it killed me.

I thought that when I saw those videos I would stop loving her. I would be able to move on. But all I felt was the pain of seeing the pain you put someone tough. It was like hurting my self.

What also hurt the most was felling Fangs pain and Violets satisfaction and happiness. Even though Fang is a rock and can hide his emotions easily I can still feel them even if he can't. They were the exact same as mine. Pain, lose, grief, fear, sadness, anger, confusion and love. But Fang could not fell them. He had gone with out emotions for to long. He stopped feeling them the day we "buried Max".

I could barely take it. I was lucky I did not go all emo and start to cut my self to relieve some of these emotions. Luckily though some came in and stopped me from going in to another depression.

I had all of those thoughts running though my head when Iggy came and found me. Crying my heart out over all those emotions that the flock gave off and for my secret love and desire for Max.

Iggy then ran over to me and helped me. All he did was give a hug and said to let it out. Not to hold it in anymore. I think Iggy was the only one in the world who really knew me. Who knew about my desire and my pain and why I talked so much. Also how I kept it all bottled up.

As he hugged me something changed. I saw Iggy in the way I would see Max. I looked at him and though of how amazing he is. And I blushed because of how close we were. I then felt deep down in me something I had not felt in a long time. Something I only felt when Max would smile at me or hug me or even give me a kiss good night.

I was falling in love with Iggy. I had just fallen in love with my brother and I liked it. And I know that unlike Max that Iggy would love me. That Ella had just given him up and I wanted him. It was then that I knew that I would never give Iggy up like I gave Max up.

I then looked at Iggy and said" Lets watch those tapes and see what has happened to Max in these couple of years."

**Sorry it is so short. I just wanted to give you a little something. What do you think about me making her a Lisbon? I am righting more as we speak. I also asked Silent Broken Heart to be my beta reader. My other chapter I while send to her. I just did not want you guys to be mad at me so my other chapters I while have her do the whole beta reader thing that they do! Peace Out. **

**P.S Also please check out my polls on my profile. I have not gotten any responds to them. Love you guy a lot **

**PSS: HOW DO YOU GUYS FEEL THAT IN MY NEXT CHAPTERS I ADD SOME SONG AS MAX ESCAPES? OR DO YOU THINK ADDING SOME SONG WOULD NOT WORK WITH THE STORY?**

** Purplewing**


	13. Plan's are for losers Good thing I'm one

**I am so sorry about the last chapter. See I guess it was the last chapter before that one. Don't worry though this chapter is different. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Max:

I hate my life. I hate how I have to do experiments. I hate how I have no choice. I hate how only a dog loves me. So as you can see I hate my life. It has nothing good in it, just a boat load of crap. Maybe if I escape my life will be better. Who knows?

I know I can escape. I all ready have the plan in my head. Once every two months they take me to do my blood work. They don't do any experiments on me for two days before then so that my blood is not tainted or messed with. This way they get the most accurate blood work. That is how I keep track of the days. Because I have not seen sunlight in a long time I have to mark the days some how.

So I use whenever they take me for an experiment as one day and I know that two months have passed for sure when ever I get my blood check. That is how I know that time is passing in this place and that I'm still living.

As I used to say to the flock, "There is always a plan." But that is a bloody lie. I have never had a plan. I like to do as the voice said to me when I was having my second kiss with my first boyfriend, Sam. "Just go with the flow." That is what I do now. That's how I come up with my witty responses. That is how I roll.

In the now is how I live. Not in the past where it hurts. Not in the future where no one knows what will happen. But right now where you have to decide what you want to do in a split second. I like it that way. That way I don't have guilt from over thinking my decisions and picking the wrong choice. When you make the right decision then you can't feel guilty with your self later. But sometimes you can't only live in the now. You have to live in both the future and the past along with the now.

Like right now for example, I have to plan a little bit ahead and think a little bit about the past. I need to be ready for when I have to escape. I need to be strong and I need to be quick. So I started to work on my strength and speed.

While I was I working on building up my strength, I realized I got a new power. My strength has grown so much that I am now able to break the world's strongest metal very easily. My warp speed when I am flying has also evolved so that it is for everything I do, not just for flying.

I then knew that the next time they took my blood I would be able to escape with Total and finish my mission, destroy the school and get revenge on the flock but most of all, watch Violet die a slow and painful death.

Three Weeks later:

"Let's go Max, you have an appointment with a few little needles. Or should I say a whole lot of big needles." Drake sneered. I looked at him and said. "I cancelled that appointment. I'm busy. But don't forget you're appointment with death." Drake tried to lunge at me but his mother held him back with a leash. Guess Drake was a bad boy this week.

As I walked by him I whispered "Mama's boy." So only he could hear. That sent him over the edge. He wanted his reputation to be that he was the strongest and that no one had any control over him but really everyone had control over him. Just tell him to sit and he sits, tell him to roll over and he rolls over. He's even worse then Magnolia my mom's dog for how obedient he is.

As he lunged at me I had to be careful I did not get hurt and did not waste too much of my energy on just him. I was going to have to fight an army of erasers, robots, and trigger happy scientists. I also had to be careful that no one sees Total. He was flying above are heads on the ceiling so that when I broke out he would be right there.

If there were other experiments here I would have set them free but they're not here. I am the only one here. I am the only one strong enough to stand being here and going though this kind of torture for so long. But that is part of the job requirements of saving the world. You have to endure torture to find out information.

See, I could have broken out a long time ago but I stay for one reason. That reason is to find out more information on the school so I know what they are planning and when it will happen. They talk around me like I don't even exist. So as there mouths flow free, my ears and mind store it all. Thank god I have a higher intelligence than most people. This makes it easier for me to remember what I hear and see.

But I could not think about that now, we were almost there. Almost time to put my plan in to action. I gave a loud sigh that Total could hear so that he knows that we are doing it in 10 seconds. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 and its go time. I then started my rampage on the school.

Hi guys what do you think? This is my first chapter where I had a beta reader read it and stuff. So the grammar and spelling is probably better. Also I am so sorry about the last chapter. I guess I clicked the wrong chapter in my thing were they hold story chapters. I may write more today, I don't know. But never trust my word on when I will update. I am really bad with stuff like that. I mean I get it written but I never get it corrected and upload. Chow for now!

**PSS: To everyone in the U.S can you believe Fang come out. (I know I am not talking to the other counties but that is because it all ready came out earlier for you guys.)I read it in one night. I always hated angel a lot more then I use to. **_**How do you guys feel if I maybe kill off Angel with Violet?**_** Also if you guys have any ideas or thoughts just send them to me. Sorry again about the last chapter. That was a total mistake. We are all human you know. Well there are a few who shall remain nameless cough-my friend-cough. I will try to update soon.**


	14. OMG I'm so sorry

Hi everyone it is Purplewing here. I just want to say how sorry I'm on all of my stories. See my computer started going all crazy on me and it would not work and then my teachers are all like we are going to go all high school on you because you are almost there and give you a lot of work and junk. I also just did not get a lot of reviews when I did write so I kind of lost it. Also on my story for sleepover I will update soon same with Maximum Betrayal and Revenge. See I have spring break next week so I will totally update then. Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, once again. Sorry again about not updating. Also please go to my polls on my profile. So sorry again ( God I must really love the word sorry right now). I love all my devoted fans of my writing. Peace out my home-dogs, enjoy life! ;)

Purplewing

ALSO I WILL NOT KILL ANGEL IN MAXUMUM BETRAYL AND REVENGE. NOT UNLESS I GET AN OVER WELMING AMOUT OF PEOPLE THAT WANT ME TO. But do not fear I will do a bad deed and kill off a girl who's name begins with a V. Only I don't know who will do the honors. Any ideas out there in the minds of you smart mammals that have moving (Can't spell the word aposibel. Look at past an's) thumbs? I will take a new charcter. GOT TO FINSH MY HOMEWORK BYE LOVE YOU ALL AGAIN

p.s any ideas for my storie just let me know the down low kay? bye- bye for real now.


	15. haha cry

Hi everyone its me again. I'm sorry but this is not an update but it is important. Just read it all ok.

Well you see I got this review on my story that I think is really mean. I mean this is what they said. And I quote "loser u wanted 50 reviews and u only got 6. BAHHAHAHAHALOSER" from haha (). All I have to say is that who ever you are you are really mean. I mean you didn't even have the guts to log in to you're profile and tell me. So you are likely some loser who has no friends who thinks it's funny to hurt other people. In case you have not heard quote my English teacher "hurt people hurt people." So you are bullied or something does not mean take it out on me go talk to someone like a teacher or principle.

Just cause I only got 6 reviews does not mean anything. This is not really my story. I adopted it and have added nothing to it. So all I have to say to you is don't you dare read or review my stories! You're review was low and mean. I hope no one reads you're writing.

Now this part is for all the **OTHER PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORYS!** I will update later in the week I promise. Also if you have ever gotten a review from this mysterious and mean haha. Please tell me though the private message thing. I know this is going out to all of my stories but I just thought that you should all know. So please do not give me mean reviews like this.

I mean calling me a loser is the best insult you have. Also just arugh! I have a lot more to say to you but it involves some words that need to be said in person. I mean all those sweet innocent people out there reading this are like. Look at her getting all mad about something like this. Well you would get mad at this to if you read it from someone.

I mean the were unnamed so I can't block them! This is so aggravating.

Sorry again about ranting to you all. I need to go and swim laps. See I'm not a loser I have a life off the computer. But you likely don't haha. Not being mean or anything to anyone whose life is the computer. But just sigh. This helped. Sorry. I am writing the next chapter's right now so just bye for now.


	16. Bring on the heat cause i'm cool

**Hi this is a really chapter. Sorry about those last two chapters. Well this chapter is dedicated to all the people who were so nice to me. If this chapter is not as good as the others it cause I have to go and do my dry land training. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride **

Fang:

We then started the next video. I was nervous what it was going to be on. Was this the one were Max would just give up. Or the one were she loose an arm or a leg or even worse would she loose her sprit or will to live and keep going? But I could not think about that. I have to think about maybe she breaks out in this one. But I knew deep down that that was not true. We still had more videos to watch. This one was probably just of her getting tortured.

When the video started we were looking at Dr. Underland she was looking at the camera with a bored look. She then said "The experiment Maximum Ride." She said with a sarcastic voice. Said "Today we will see how well the experiment can stand climate differences. We will put her in that chamber right there and see how well she can stand the cold and then we will se how well she can stand the heat. We will leave her in theses condition till her heart stops or her brain shuts down. Shall we begin the experiment?" She then turned to a person off camera and said in a whisper that only a bird kid like us could hear.

"Where is she?" Dr. Underland sneered. "Well…well…well she kind of killed all the erasers sent to get her. She said don't bother me right now and looked really upset the report that came in said." The nervous scientist said, hoping that he is not killed for this error. "Well…well…well it seems that today is the aniversity that the flock kicked Max out. If only they knew the potential that she has. How much stronger she is then all of them combined. Ow well they helped us by kicking her out. She was much easier to capture because she did not have to protect anything. Well why are you standing here? Why are you not sending out more erasers to go and get her? Just tell them the one that gets her to me gets to help me in the next experiment. Let's just say it involves a bed a naked Max and the best eraser we have. Which means he has to be the one to bring her to me!"

She then laughed quietly to her self and said " Erasers are ruled by there hormones just a little bit to much. Like I would let them touch such an important experiment. That's why I have Dylan." My breath caught in my throat when she said then. I was instantly mad just thinking about some one or something touching my Max. I mean not my Max just Max. I mean if they rape her I will be so mad it's not even funny. I will ripe there head off because no girl should have to be raped.

The erasers then dragged an unconscious Max in. She had a large cut in her arm that looked like it went from her arm across her stomach. You could see a bruise already forming on her head right were her temple is. That also enraged me. How dare they hurt her so much.

The evil scientist then gave a frown of disapproval. Then she spoke in a voice that meant that someone was going to get hurt "Why is she unconscious? I can't do this experiment with her unconscious this is not one of the variables in the proceder. Who did this to her. You guys disserve you're awarded." She said with a creepy smile. Three hands went up and they started to fight but the Dr intervened and said "Don't worry boys there is enough for you all." She then walked to the scientist off screen and took his gun. She looked at the erasers and shot them all point blank in the head and said "See there is enough bullets to go around. For you're payments." The seen before us was sickening. There was massive blood every ware. But there was no blood coming from Max anymore.

We had fast healing but this was faster then anything we had seen. Her eyes then opened up and her brown eyes that I could get lost in took everything in a matter of second she then said "Well that is a great reward." Dr. Underland then turned around and looked at Max and said "Quick before she gets any more strength back through her in the chamber." Max was through in instantly but she was able to get one good punch in that knocked an eraser out.

When she was in Dr. Underland said to Max though the little window in the chamber "Have fun in there Maxi. Cause its going to get really cold really soon." "Really cause I hate the cold. Can't I have to heat instead?" Max asked. Dr. Underland then said "As you wish you Highness. Start to raise the heat."

On the thermometer on the outside you could see as the heat rose. For about 20 minutes nothing really happened except that the heat rose. Till it was 200 F. Max then said "So when are you going to turn up the heat cause right now I'm fine. I don't feel anything." Dr. Underland then said "show me her vitals."

She just stared at them in amazement. The camera man then showed us her vitals. They were normal but the tempecher in the chamber was 2,000 degrees F. The temechure was hot enough to melt metal, hotter then the tempucher that they use to cremate a body. And Max was not even sweating a little.

"Leave her at this temechure over night and let's see how cool Max is then." Dr. Underlnad then walks out the room and the camera guy then zooms in on max. But when he zoomed in on her it was on her chest and not her face. This got me really upset. I mean are all the guys at the school like the 40 year old virgin? But then Max took care of him and said "Hey buddy stop that or you may be next on my hit list. And I never leave the next person on my hit list waiting more then a couple of days." She then gave him smile that scared even me and it was not even meant for.

The camera was then put on a tripod but was not zoomed in on her chest just on all of her so we can see her change if she does change. Jeb then said "This is all you see for about 6 hours she sleeps a little and says some interesting things but that's it. I am going to fast forward it." He then fast forward it but then he stop when she was sleeping. "Watch…" Was his explanation for stopping.

Max then began to sleep talk "Why kick me out? I'm the best there is the scientist say. I can stand anything be anything but still they kick me out. Is it because I have a voice? It's not my fault Iggy. They did this to me. They did it to me. Was it because I was a bad leader as Angel my baby said? But I was always there. I always took the bullet always took the blame. Or was it as Gazzy said I was not there mother. There mother did not want them. There mother gave them up for a cheap 1,000 dollars she made there life cheap. I loved them so much, Gazzy's mother didn't. I was his mother I was the one there for when they feel and scraped there knees, when they were scared of the monsters in the closet, I was the one to tie there shoes and help them get dressed. I wasn't the one that gave them up to the school just so I could get 1,000. Or was it because of what Fang said? They just stopped loving me. They wished they did not love me. Why? How can they stop loving me so quickly? How was it that Violet was better then me. How did she do it? Is it because she is more normal then I am. Well that sucks 'cause she is going to get them all killed. She did not have a voice to tell her something was coming. She to normal to be able to fight anything off. She will never love them as I loved them. She will never be able to keep that balance of good cop bad cop. And she will never be able to love them as I loved them. But to bad they hate me. Voice what did I do wrong? Please answer me you are the only one I still love and still trust please. Please tell me. I'm I know longer the Maximum to them? Is that why they kicked me out cause the bitch Violet is the Maximum and I am just Max Ride the girl how is only second best. The first loser. Cause I am not maximum. Cause I just wasn't perfect. Tell me voice. Tell me." Max then went quiet. As I looked at the people around me and saw that they were crying I knew that what Max said really hurt them. They would not see me cry. Only Angel would see me. See me cry on the inside. But we still had more of the movie to watch.

Jeb then fast forded to when the Dr. Underland comes back. "Is she still alive?" the Dr. asked. "Yes she is and her vitals are all normal" the Dr looked at the chart and then looked into the window. "Well then let's show her just how cool we can be. Turn the heat down. I want that chamber as cold as it can go. Keep it constant though we don't want the chamber to break." The slowly the chamber went down degree by degree. Max then looked at Dr. Underland and gave her the middle finger salute, as a hello. This girl that was flicking off the scientists was nothing like the girl who was asleep last night. Who showed that she was not all tough all the time. I know she was not all tough but she only showed it to me. But I knew that she would never seek me as a some one to tell her problems to, that the Voice had taken my place. That she was in love with the voice for all I know. I mean I left her. The Voice was always there for her. The Voice may not be the one to catch her but he was the one that is in there with her. Not me he was the one to help her not me. I just ditched her for a new and better girl. To bad Max is better and my girlfriend is like those paid programs on TV. They make it look really good but when you get it you see just what a piece of crap it is. But you can't send it back because it's a no return policy. And now I am that stupid guy that got rid of the best thing he had for a newer one when really the new one is a piece of crap. And now he is stuck with it cause he got rid of the old one and there is a no return policy and now me and this guy who bought it are all sad and miss the old one. The better one.

God I am going crazy. Have you heard my thoughts? I am comparing my self to one of those fat coach potatoes. Well back to the present. The video showed the temecher chamber going down in heat. It slowly started to get frost on the windows and Maxes breath started to become visible. It reminded me of when we were younger we would think it was because we were part dragon so we could blow out fire. That's why are breath showed. The good old days.

But they were not as good as when Max and I were together. Just her and I and no one cared what we did. Then slowly Max started to get ice hanging off her. She shook her body so that they ice went flying off. The ice that hit the window cracked it. She shook her self so fast and so hard it penetrated the glass. "You think this is cold. I have face and felt much colder things. My heart is also a lot colder then this crap that you are giving at me." The temecher on the thermometer said negative 300 F. (I am from the U.S so sorry to all the people who are not. I don't know how to change it to the standard system.) That is cold enough to freeze nitrogen. It also made me think of are time in the South Pole and how jeoless Max got of Bridget. But Bridget could never compete with her. But Max will never be jeouls of any one anymore because we told her we don't love her and now her heart is cold to us.

"Fine then Max. If this is not cold enough for you we will just leave you in this meat cooler for a couple of hours." Dr. Underland said. Then to the camera she said " Due to Max's extreme ability to do anything super fast and strong it makes her have super healing powers. This causes her body to keep the same constant tempchure which keeps her internal tempcher at the correct degree. This makes it so that she can feel the heat and the cold but she will never freeze to death or over heat. It is like she is immune to tempchure. She could put her hand in fire and it would not burn. She could put her hand in frozen nitrogen and it would not freeze off and she would not get frost bite." Dr. Underland said in a voice that sounded disappointed.

Jeb then said "The rest of the video is just her sitting there. She does sing a little to pass the time but that's it." As Jeb went to fast forward Gazzy jumped up and said "I want to hear her sing. I want to here her sing the song" Jeb looked at him with a strange face and said sure.

Jeb then fast forded to the part were she sings and it was like an angel singing.

(This is Max singing. Just so you know the song is Dear Mr. President by Pink but I changed some of the lyrics as you can tell.)

_Dear Mrs. Violet,  
Come take a walk with me.  
Let's pretend we're just two people and  
You're not better than me.  
I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

What do you feel when you think about be?  
Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?  
What do you feel when you look in the mirror?  
Are you proud?

How do you sleep while I cry?  
How do you dream when I had no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye  
And tell me why?

Dear Mrs. Violet,  
Were you a lonely girl?  
Are you a lonely girl?  
Are you a lonely girl?  
How can you say  
No child is will be experimented on?  
We're not dumb and we're not blind.  
They're all sitting in there cells  
While you wave them on to the road to hell.

What kind of family would take there love away?  
And what kind of lover would hate his love if she ant the best?  
I can only imagine what the world has to say  
You've come a long way from pain and cages.

How do you sleep while I cry?  
How do you dream when I had no chance to say goodbye?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Can you even look me in the eye?

Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Just a person who has to save to world  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Rebuilding your house after the monsters took it way  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Building a bed out of a cardboard box  
Let me tell you 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
You don't know nothing 'bout hard work  
Hard work  
Hard work  
Oh

How do you sleep at night?  
How do you walk with your head held high?  
Dear Mrs. Violet,  
You'd never take a walk with me.  
Would you?

_You would just take my life and family way._

_And laugh at me_

No one said anything just watch as Jeb fast forwarded to when they took Max out. As they took Max out she smirked at the camera and she said "Wasn't that a total waste of time." She was then taken out of the room with handcuffs and chains and guns pointed at her with a massive amount of erasers guarding her. Dr. Underland then turned to the camera and said "This experiment shows that Maximum Ride is an amazing specimen. From seeing what she can do if my predictions are right she will be unstoppable very soon. But my predictions have been wrong before. Also with the way her body works I think she will live for a long time. Mostly hundreds of years that is if nothing hazards comes in contact with her. But this all depends on how her powers work out in the end." The video then ended and left use stunned.

Maximum Ride was are friend, lover, mother, sister, role model, and are angel is our enemy. And she is the worst enemy we could ever face. We had just learned that she is invisible and could possibly be immortal. That means that next time we see her we will need to make amends as quickly as we possibly can. Because of we don't I fear that we will not live to see another day and we may meet all the other eraser and experiments that were terminated. But we would be different we would be terminated by someone we knew and trusted who would never trust use again and would kill us with out a second though. Because she never forgets and never forgives. She hates emotions and we gave her a lot of them to deal with. We better be on high secretary for now on or else we my not live to see tomorrow.

**That was the chapter what did you all think. I have spring break right now so I will try to update soon. Also are any of my reader in odyssey of the mind or have a friend in om. Cause if you are in it or have a friend let me know if they are going to world final cause I am. I am so exited. Peace love and other good things bye for now.**


	17. Prostitutes lie! what a shocker!

Hi everyone! Please don't listen to me when I say I will update because I never do. It a bad habit but I am busy. I have been doing a research paper and stuff and doing other stuff so I have been busy. Go ahead and sue me. So...yeah… Ok so here is the Chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride at all.

(Recap time! Max is about to break out of the school. Yeah and some other stuff but that's about all you need to know)

Max:

I started to break out by knocking out or killing what every eraser I could lay my hand on. I broke a couple necks hit a few temples and the rest is history. I won't go into detail about what happened because it is just too gory and scarring for people who have never seen this kind of stuff. But I can tell you that there were less erasers and scientist then there was before I broke out. I was flying away from the school when the school's labs blow up. The sound wave generated by the explosion knocked me forward about 20 feet. If you think that that is impossible in the air well you are wrong. The heat radiating off the now smoldering school was also very intense. I knew that if I did not get away soon that the secondary explosion my hurt me. It would likely blow my eardrum or char my skin with the heat. So I fly with warp speed to the nearest town with Total in my hands.

When we land I just sat there and smiled. My mission had worked. I had gotten all the info I need from the school to take it down. But Total had to interrupt my happy time and say "So what are you going to do now ow wise and smart and amazing Maximum?" I gave him a playful death glare and said "we are going to get something to eat and then we are going to home."

"Home?" Total said. "We don't have a home. Have you finally gone around the bend Max?" Total asked. I just simple pulled out a new key that had never been used before and said "I went crazy a long time ago. A long, long time ago." We then walk to the nearest fast food restaurant because it would be to suspicious to fly.

I left Total outside because I needed to cause as little chaos as possible. When I walked into the fast food place no one was there except for a trucker and a tired scrawny looking boy who was taking orders behind the counter. I did not have any money so I knew I would have to convince him to give me some food for free. Boy this is going to be fun. It probably won't be as fun as have needles shoved up my ass but hey what can compare to that?

Jared Pov (this is the boy behind the counter taking orders)

It was a really slow night. The only reason I was working the night shift was because I switched with April. This really hot girl that works night so I was trying to get into her pants by being all nice to her. But that's not the point. After about 10 minutes this smelly trucker dude ordered his meal this smoking hot goddess walked in. I mean she was so sexy. The trucker even started to choked on his food she was that sexy. But luckily I did not have to help him because I was in the perfect spot to watch her breast bounce up and down as she walked towards me and to see her waist swing from side to side. But when she walked in her shorts were really short. Like she got mad at her jeans and just ripped them off cause she was hot. And her shirt was this white shirt that was really tight and was also ripped so it stopped right above the belly button (also know as the naval. Fact of the day for all my readers, back to the story.) So you could see her abs. And then her breasts were coming out of her shirt. You could faintly see the black bra she was wearing though the white shirt which was really hot. And then her face good it was hot. It had this exotic sexy look. Her lips were full and she had long a lashes. And her hair was this brown that probably in the sun looked a little purplish reddish with natural blond highlight. To put is simple she was and exotica American girl who was down right hot. With a capital H.

And then the icing on the cake was when she started to flirt with me. She ended up ordering a massive amount but I did not care. I like a girl with a stomach. She then said "I have no money do you think you could give me the food for free?" I looked at her and knew that if it was just a burger that I totally could but because it was so much I just could not do it. "I am so sorry but I can't." She looked at me and gave me such a sad look my heart nearly cracked in half. "I like a man who sticks to his job. But I could pay you in other means if you know what I mean." She said in a very sexy voice and winked at me. I had no clue what to do then. Was she telling me she was willing to due thing with me that you know every guy wants.

I just stated at her and she smiled this little sexy smirk that would make grown men cry to just see that smile. But I did not cry, because I am a man. But that's not the point. I then said "ok you can have as much food as you want as long as to night you do what I want." She winked at me and said "Sure" licked her lips and finished by saying "Just wait till the trucker is gone. Ow and I will have 5 number 2 and 3 number 11 and a large coke. And five one dollar chicken nuggets. Make sure it's supersized. I like all of my things supersized. You know what I'm saying…right?"

She then walked over to a table with her meal and eats her food. She eats all of it in 10 minutes tops. I was wondering if she had an eating disorder when the trucker walked out. The sexy lady lets call her SL did the come here motion with her finger and walked into the bath room. Thank god I cleaned the bathroom that day. Then when I walked in there it all went black and I can't remember a thing.

Max Pov:

I did not like who I acted but hey I had to eat and I need money. But it was so easy. Even though I feel bad about that. I was so grossed by that sexist pig the whole time. Thank god I am a good actor. I mean he came right into the bathroom no questions asked.

I just had to get him into the bathroom and I then knocked him out. I got free food and free money. I then checked his pockets for key and was rewarded with a pair. I then walked up to the counter and opened all the cash registers. By open I mean smashed opened. I got a good 500$ out of them. I then walked out of there and never looked back again.

"Total" I yelled in to the inky black of night and heard a grumbling Total complain about how long and how late it is. I gave him his order of small fries and I just laughed and said "I don't feel tired. I could be because I am still on my adrenalin high from when we broke out like an hour ago. But come one we have a get away car." I clicked the keys and got a beep beep in the dark.

But this was not the get away car I was hoping for. It was a rusty old car that I don't even know the model or year. But hey it's a car and less suspicious then flying. I then picked up Total and through him in to the car and drove away. Then just like in the movies we speed away and didn't look back. Kind of like when the flock kicked me out. Only this time it was in a crappy car and I was not driving away from something that would scar me for life.

**Sorry about taking so long to update. I have no reason not to update. So tell me when you guys think! The next chapter I will write soon. Also when I have summer vacation I should be able to write more. Ok got to go watch a movie ciao (bye in Italian)! **

**P.S. This is my least favorite chapter. Cause max is so ooc or is it occ but whatever. I get it if you hate it so sorry. But hey I need it. It leads up to better things I promise. Love you all… purplewing!**


	18. Cats have guts thats why they die

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating. But I have no excuse so I am just going to go hide and hope no one try's to come and get me. But that's not the point. I tried to do something different in this chapter and give you a view of what the school is like though some people's eyes. It also clears up about how the flock got the video tapes. Also I have to dedicate this chapter to… playing-with-FIRE! This girl reviewed my story for like every chapter and like all of you really wanted to have Violet die and hated how mean the flock was. (She reviewed after my email got fixed.) And because you do not have an account I am just going to let you know I like your explosion thing in Violets face. I am going to use it but I am going to have an epic battle. Sorry. I just don't think there is enough action in the story to make it really good. Also I know that last chapter was OOC. But I was tired and uninspired so I it was not my best work. Also I got a new beat reader. Her name is …cr8vgrl. So let's get this show on the road and update a new chapter. Also everyone I am starting a new story but I don't know what it will be called so be on the prowl for it. Please keep reviewing and giving me ideas. I love them so please send them! But no flames they hurt…a lot.

Scientist POV (They call him experiment 9214, before he became a scientist.)

I had been cleaning up the mess that my strong, beautiful, irresistible Max had  
made when I heard the fight.I knew I should not have been listening but everyone knows curiosity killed the cat. But don't forget satisfaction brought it back. The saying worked for me too. I was an ex-experiment turned into a scientist. No one fully trusted me and the experiments hated me. But that's ok. But that's okay, 'cause I could see Max every day. And today, I really wanted to know what the scientists were talking about and if it concerned me. That is how I stayed alive all these long hard years. If I heard them talking about terminating a whole wing, I would not be in that wing for at least a week. Curiosity helped me, but also hurt me.

So I walked up and put my ear against the smooth, liquid gray metal door and listened. I slowed my breathing and heartbeat and made sure I was quiet. Then I used my cat-like hearing to hear though the door.

What I heard from the door surprised me. They were talking about the great Maximum Ride and how she got away. I smiled just thinking about it. It was an amazing get away that only she could pull off.

"What do you mean you let Max get away? That could jeopardize my whole plan! We need to get her back." I think it was the director of this school that said this in a quiet yell. But I could not be sure. Anyone could have that nasally annoying voice.

Then someone with a deep gravel voice said "I want Violet back. I don't want that bitch called Max here. I don't want Violet to be fucking that freak of a bird boy any more. I want her back and I want her to be fucking me not that Tooth Fairy. Besides, Max getting out of here will help ensure that Violet will come crying back to me."

"But why did you have to let her go? We are almost positive that they have  
the tapes. This will ruin everything. Do you know how much this will cost us? Millions maybe even billions. You god damn idiot! I can't believe I call you son!"  
I then heard a slapping noise and a feral-like growl. I knew then that it was for sure the director. No one can hit an eraser and get away with it besides her.

"I have my reasons, mom." Drake sneered. "Let me explain, but it needs to be in  
someplace where no noisy, little good-for-nothing experiment can hear us."

The door then exploded open and released a very angry eraser and one wickedly evil scientist and I knew I was caught. I guess the dog finally caught the cat in the end.

Drake the eraser picked me up by my neck and shook me so heard I saw stars. The directory also know as the scarecrow among the scientist and experiment because she looks like one with her hay like hair and her dry skin. But also because she dose not have a brain. **(that is a reference to the wizard of oz. get it the scarecrow wanted a brain. Ok I thought it was funny)** She never did pass college. She is only here because she was in the right place at the right time and could think of the most torchres things. Everyone fears her but no one respected her or loved her. It's always like that for people in power. Do you want them to love you or to fear you? To respect you or do the task they were given because they have to. She would always choice the answer that hurt the most. But I was not thinking about that at the time. I was thinking about nothing.

My cat instincts took over. I was just thinking about keep one breathing and trying to stay alive. My adrenalin was pumping so I was looking for an escape any would be fine. Then "the scarecrow" said "He's only a worthless little experiment who is trying to play the role of scientist who didn't have the guts to help us do experiments. Maybe if he had some guts he would be higher up in the school. Maybe a spy put in there cages. But no he could not make it past beging a janitor. What a stupid little animal. Maybe if he did have some guts he wouldn't be killed. Kill him. Because the saying does go no guts no glory. And besides we can't trust an animal. They need to be put out of there misery they are in. Well at lest once they loose all use. Hahaha." The director Michel laughed in my face.

Drake then took his already morphed claw the one that was not holing me off the ground by my neck and he gutted me. When he was still holding me I said "looks who's the animal. I'm not the one who can turn into a dog. And I am not the one who wanted to kill something just because of what it is." I spat at them and Drake dropped me to the ground breaking my arm. I did not feel it though. I was already well beyond feeling. They then waked way and I could remember hearing "Maximum, Violet, kill, Mission, all going as planned, we will rule the world." And then I had a thought in my head. As I took my last breath of life.

I was not thinking of my family… well the experiments I had made my family not my about my one friend not all about the past but… of my regrets. All of them, every single on was bright in my mind. Not saving more of my food and water for my cage mate, Tails. Not stopping them from killing all those other helpless experiments. Agreeing to be a scientist even when I knew it would hurt others. And so many more regrets that I can't name them all. And the worst of them all that would stay all the way with me till I took that last breath not reaching out to Max when she tried to reach out to me in help. Then as the darkness took over I remember thinking about Max and the last thought I had before there was only black scary darkness which I knew was death was I wish I could have helped her get her revenge on the flock. Just so I could see her smile. Just like I saw when she was with the flock. And maybe smile at me the same way. But she does not smile anymore. She only gives death and pain served on a silver platter

That's why I sent the tapes to the flock so that Max could get out and be happy. And maybe just maybe she would realize that I never left her. I was always the one behind the camera. That I would have been there for her always, I would leave her for nothing, not even my life. I would not leave her because she is the strongest leader. I would not leave her because she is amazing with kids. I would not leave her because she is my normal. I would not leave her for someone else because no one can compare. I would not leave her because I love her. I would have rebuilt her heart so it would be whole again. Yes it would be scared but whole. Instead I could only give her my life. I love you max, more then fang could every have loved you. And Max I guess satisfaction did not bring back the cat. The saying was right. Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction did not bring it back. Maybe it would bring back the bird. Satisfaction in revenge that is… enough satisfaction to make you Max again.

**Ok everyone her was the long waited story. I am really sorry. Also I would like to know what you all thought of this chapter/story so far. Does the story suck, does it need more action, more something. Tell me what you want and I will try to do it. Also Max is going to meet the flock soon. Let's just say in the next chapter she is going HOME. If you read my story from start to finish you will know the clue I am giving. And everyone who I said I would dedicate a chapter to my email had a crazy thing happen and it deleted all my emails. So please tell me if I dedicated something to you. But don't worry I fixed my email. It was a one day thing. So it's all good now. And I am so sorry again.**


End file.
